vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy (Elfen Lied)
Summary Kaede is the main character, protagonist and anti-heroine/anti-villainess of the Elfen Lied series. The so-called 'Queen' Diclonius, Kaede (also known as Lucy and Nyu) was both ruthlessly tormented and at times was herself a sadistic tormentor, driven by both the cruelty she found so often in life, but also by the knowledge that love and acceptance was possible. Her great love was Kouta, a boy she met when they were children and again when they were young adults. Elfen Lied is, at its core, defined by her love for and relationship with Kouta, marked by some joy but also by deepest tragedy. As a Diclonius, Kaede possessed power rivaled by few others of her kind, and control over her vectors, mostly invisible telekinetic 'arms', virtually second to none. She was also capable of spreading the Diclonius mutation to the children born to people she infected, with the idea of replacing normal humans with her kind. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B - 9-A | 8-C | 7-C | 6-B Name: Lucy, Kaede, Nyu Origin: Elfen Lied Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Diclonius (a kind of mutant) Powers and Abilities: Vectors, Low Regeneration [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:''' '''Wall Level (Anime) - At least Room level+, possibly Small Building level (Manga, caused an explosion that created a large hole through a four story building well before the events of the first chapter)' | Building level | Town level+' (Drilled a 2+ kilometer deep hole through the bedrock of a small island, causing an explosion that triggered a 30+ meter tall wave/tsunami and then later sank it completely via chain reaction' | Country Level' (It was stated that the vectors were for physically destroying mankind , additionally she thought her final attack(s) would kill everyone) [[Speed|'Speed']]:''' Slightly '''Super Human with Supersonic reactions (catches great numbers of bullets with ease) | '''Slightly Super Human''' with Hypersonic reactions (Stopped an SM-3 missile a few dozen meters after it was launched while likely kilometers away in Enoshima on a lighthouse in the middle of healing Kouta) and Massively Hypersonic attack speed 'with her vectors (her vectors flew to outer space in less than a minute) 'Lifting Strength: Class 25 '''| '''Class 25 | At least Class 25, likely higher | likely Class T [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] Class MJ | Class MJ | Class TJ | Likely Class ZJ [[Durability|'Durability:']] At least Small Building Level (survived an explosion that destroyed a small building, she was not pretty harmed); Likely equal to her respective Attack potency with her vectors as it uses the same mechanism Stamina: Average | Low | Low | Very Low Range: 2 meters''' (higher by throwing objects) | 5 meters (higher by throwing objects) | Multiple kilometers | Thousands of kilometers '''Standard Equipment: Whatever is lying around Intelligence: Average | Average | Average | Low Weaknesses: If they lose their horns, they lose their vectors | If they lose their horns, they lose their vectors, very exhausting | If they lose their horns, they lose their vectors | Slowly melts by herself Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Vectors: '''Vectors are a Diclonius invisible arms. They possess superhuman strength and can be used to hit people, throw objects to produce similar effects as bullets, cut things and to jump and move around faster by pushing of the ground or pulling up on objects. Vectors can be made intangible in order to produce damage inside an opponents body (for example brain or heart) and will deflect projectiles on their own. '''Key: Base | Long Horns | Pre-Melting (After losing long horns) | Melting EoS (very angry/out of control) Other Notable Victories: DCAU Batman (DC Comics) Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Erza Scarlet and Moka Akashiya (Fairy Tail, Rosario + Vampire) Notable Losses: Tetsuo Shima (Akira) Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) 'Inconclusive Matches:' __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Horror Category:Psychics Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Elfen Lied Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Murderers Category:Tier 8 Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 7